1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for illuminating the interior of a portable receptacle, such as a purse, backpack, attache or other luggage.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to illuminate the interiors of bags, such as purses. However, conventional illuminating devices normally have a single source of light, such as a light bulb, which means that the lighting is at best uneven, and can be blocked easily by a single object. A light source emanating from a single point creates shadows, and thereby defeats the purpose or hinders the effectiveness of a light intended to make it easier to see inside the bag.
An illuminating device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,063 to Granneman, et al., uses an illuminating panel, but the panel is typically rigid and is built into the bag or placed in a pocket in the side of the bag. This fails to sufficiently illuminate the interior of the bag, and requires additional structures in the bag.
The need exists for a receptacle illuminating device that is easily retrofitted to receptacles such as purses, and that illuminates more of the bag than conventional lights illuminate.